<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>末日酒店 by blackbittermoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743267">末日酒店</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon'>blackbittermoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VHEMT- [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V - Fandom, kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VHEMT- [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>末日酒店</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">巴黎丽兹</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">被丢弃在豪华套房里的婴儿</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">酒店总管家的阴郁少爷</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">伪骨科</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">*ooc过多 慎入/勿上升</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">*7是哥哥</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <strong class="ql-author-7107744">“你只剩明天和废墟了”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨被总管发现那天正是战后第一个国庆日。巴黎迎来了几十年难得一见的高温，但即便如此依旧没浇灭人们载歌载舞的热情。游行的队伍从香榭丽舍涌来，又往歌剧院大街去，而旺多姆广场15号顶楼的套房里却是一片骇人的死寂，把唱着歌儿兴冲冲地跑回来找父亲诉说见闻的小田柾国吓得闭上了嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他攥着自己背带裤上滑落的肩带，咬着嘴唇不知所措地喊道：“………papa？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">脸色阴沉的男人扭过头，高大的身躯挡住了床上的景象，只有小婴儿被人强行压抑住的啼哭声断断续续地传来。男人望着自己怯怯地不敢向前一步的儿子，神情变了几变，最终像想到什么似的，低声对身边的酒店经理道：“算了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Howar………”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“没事。” 男人摇了摇头，走到儿子面前蹲下，“Chouchou，你想要个弟弟吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">小田柾国睁大眼睛，“弟弟是什么？好吃的还是好玩的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Alfred，” 男人对经理招了招手，“让他看看那孩子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">粉雕玉琢的小婴儿被抱到了小田柾国面前。神奇的是刚才还在死去的母亲身边哭个不住的小朋友，一见到勉强算是同龄人的这个小男孩，立刻就止住了嚎哭。他沾满水光的睫毛颤了颤，继而咬着手指好奇地打量起对方来。小田柾国下意识地伸出手，戳了戳小朋友软得像片云朵的粉脸蛋儿，扭头开心地对父亲道：“弟弟原来是棉花糖呀！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">男人压抑的神情终于松动，嘴角带起一丝若有似无的笑意，宽厚的大手揉了揉儿子卷卷的软发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Alfred，给他取个名字吧。” 他说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">二十年后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">丽兹酒店那座举世闻名的大花园里，一位穿着黑裙的优雅女士坐在参天的黄杨木下藤蔓环绕的漂亮凉亭中，正和一名花花公子一般神色不羁的年轻人喝着下午茶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“JungKook，你应该相信我的。我早就听你父亲说过，Vince从小就黏着你，你怎么会疑心他爱上别人？哦老天，你干什么，别做出那副羞于启齿的神色给我看——你不会不知道你父亲和Alfred是一对吧？这里没人在乎你不喜欢女人，我们都是爱情至上主义者，你知道的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我不是因为这个…” 田柾国烦躁地一抓头发，拧着眉毛对她苦笑，“他最近确实是在躲着我啊。往常他去看画展都会不依不饶地要我陪着，哪怕我什么都不懂只能发表一些很无聊的见解。今天他又在摄影馆泡了一天，可我呢？我只能在这里跟你讲这些没用的心事！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">女士还未开口，他们身后幽长的小径上便传来一道声音：“好啊田柾国，你又在说我的坏话！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">这声音沙沙的，却略带些主人或许都不自知的娇嗔，叫人永远也无法狠下心来对他说个不字。田柾国惊喜地推开椅子站起身，刚回过头就是一道清丽隽秀的身影映入眼帘，令他再也移不开眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你回来了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨先是与仍旧笑意盈盈的女士贴面问候，这才对田柾国道：“你怎么天天说废话啊，我没回来那你看到的是谁？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国一向宠他宠的毫无办法，对金泰亨的反击从来没有还手之力，只笑着揉了下他头发：“臭脾气，从小就不改。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Coco，他又说我！” 金泰亨没大没小地冲女士告状。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“好了好了，我要走了，给你们俩当和事佬也太累。” 女士说着，提起精致的手包就要上楼去。金泰亨眼望着她，淘气地行了个屈膝礼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国的声音从背后传来：“小鸟儿飞累了，要回笼了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“小鸟儿是飞回来带你去看更有意思的东西的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨扯了扯他的袖子，示意他离近点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国微微偏头，一双湿漉漉的唇瓣就这样附上了他的嘴角，仿若蜻蜓点水，一触即分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">像在叫你疑心他是否有爱意，又担忧他不过是礼貌客套，逢场作戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">但这样的浪漫又有谁会不沉溺其中。空气中的罗曼蒂克因子在古朴庄重的圣洛克教堂许下誓言，轻轻掠过摇曳芬芳的皇家花园生怕惊动了哪对恋人的絮语，穿行而过熙熙攘攘的里沃利街时又沾染上人间烟火，最后飘啊游啊荡啊，来到了黄昏时分的圣米歇尔桥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">夏末的天依旧黑得很晚，一切都还在生机勃勃中未曾停歇。瑟涅河上喊着号子用力划桨的船工、下了蒙特贝洛码头去往啤酒馆开启夜生活的市民、拎着牛皮纸袋站在莎士比亚书店门口吸烟的青年………… 所有的纷繁喧扰，组成了一场流动的盛宴。他们在这里出生，在这里长大，又——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“哥哥，你抬头看呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国把视线从欧洲七叶树遮蔽下的圣母院移开，微微掀了眼皮朝上望去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">这一天天气格外晴好，天空不再是被揉碎的云絮的床，此刻只挂着一星半点儿的深邃的蓝，预告着夜的即刻降临。然而一道飞机云在他仰头的瞬间正好直冲冲地划破天际，再是一个漂亮的低空俯冲，留下一道引起许多人惊呼的闪电般的身影，便扬长而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国嘴角原本挂着的笑渐渐淡了，不着痕迹地蹙起眉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">这飞机的涂装，全身发黑，前端底部似乎是一块白色，像极了他在德国军官学校读书的朋友说起的，德国佬最新研发投产的梅塞施密特大鲨鱼——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“看到了吗？今天的日落是粉色的哎。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国转过身：“在哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨不满地嘟起嘴：“你在想什么？往我们家的方向看啦——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国最没抵抗力的就是这种奶声奶气的撒娇，立刻便抛却了心头那点异样，重新扬起笑意，伸手捏了捏金泰亨鼓得像个小面包一样软乎乎的脸颊。他在粉红与金橘肆意交织下的日落中垂过头，吻住了他甜甜的小棉花糖那张喋喋不休的嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">天边，即将燃尽的日光越烧越烈，火势越发浩大，仿佛要将这座城市彻底吞没那样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">电台广播传送出骇人的讯息那天是个沉闷的日子。法兰西一改她在文人墨客笔下永不衰败的阳光明媚，转而淅淅沥沥地垂起了泪。田柾国步履匆匆地离开顶层贵客们的套房，精心构筑的虚伪笑容立刻随风而散——毕竟，自己生日时过分巧合地发生许多并不能让人真正心情愉快的事情，任谁都不会太好过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">经过走廊时，他隐约听到点什么动静。脚下刚刚一顿，旁边的房门就应声而开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Surprise！！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨张开双臂，朝他身上扑了过来。田柾国反应极快，一把握住他的腰，低下头鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭：“刚才一直没看到你，还以为你把我忘了呢。原来是在这儿躲着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“怎么会！” 金泰亨跺了跺脚，大声反驳他，接着就从背后拿出一个很漂亮的墨绿色法兰绒的小盒子来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“喏，送你的。生日快乐哦哥哥，不管发生什么，今天都得笑一笑，好么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国拆着银灰色缎带的手短暂地滞重了下，没回答他，随即又不着痕迹地继续了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">盒子里躺着的，是一把镀了银的勃朗宁绯红轨迹。做工精巧，银光反射冰冷又张扬，连配套的弹匣和收藏用的子弹都流露出一股浑然天成的优雅，确实是只有金泰亨才会搞得出来的礼物。田柾国把它拿起来，在手心里反复把玩几下，就解开大衣别进腰侧，一副很得心意的模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">饱含爱意的亲吻落在对方红润的嘴唇上时，他用一种很低沉的、只有他们两个才听得到的声音说：“我不说谢谢，也不给你什么承诺，因为我从来都不想让你失望，这次也是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“广播你一定听了，这次怕是又要一乱四五年。我们都要好好地活到战争结束，好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“答应我，金泰亨，这是我的生日愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨长长的睫毛扑扇几下，随后仿佛泄愤一般咬住他的下唇：“别说胡话。去看父亲吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">微风适时地粉墨登场，从唇瓣之间悄然滑过。重新变得空无一人的走廊只余一声叹息，算作那短暂梦境若有似无的终章。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国回到自己房间，把那个法兰绒盒子锁进柜子深处。他站在镜子前凝视着自己，慢吞吞地点起一支烟吸完，静了静心神，整理好了仪表才去两楼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他刚要抬手敲门，Alfred便轻手轻脚地打开一条窄缝，从里面走了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国张口叫他：“先生……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Alfred冲他摇一摇头，眼下是遮不住的青黑和憔悴。田柾国怔愣片刻，轻微的恍惚和不真实感涌上心头。他嘴唇翕动，最后低声问道：“他…… 知道开战了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“每个电台都在讲，报童的声音也满广场都是，根本瞒不住。” Alfred叹一口气，伸手捏了捏田柾国的肩。“…… 去吧，进去和他聊聊吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那个下午的时间流转得很快，如同陀飞轮被调到了最大档速。快得好像还没来得及让人眨一眨眼，昼升月落之间，指针的一圈就走到了尽头。阳台上的灰鸽子发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，抖了抖翅膀飞向了远方。一片摇摇欲坠的羽毛落下，正如一场时代的挽歌奏到最后几个音符。无力又飘渺，虚无，而荒诞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">十月。蒙马特公墓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">苍白颓败的园子里，田柾国撑着把巨大的黑伞，视线落在脚边一块未被暴雨淋湿的泥土上，神色淡淡的，叫人看不出他究竟带着什么情绪。Alfred难得失去了他一贯的冷静持重，风韵犹存的脸蛋气得几乎要扭曲掉，手指紧紧攥在一处，声音急促而又尖锐：“………总之，我已经和他们谈好了，战争期间酒店不会受到任何影响。我想这才是Howar想看到的！JungKook，不要任性，你就算不为谁考虑，你得想想Vince吧——如果酒店都不能给他庇护的话，他这个性子能去哪儿？我就不信你——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“闭嘴。” 田柾国冷冷地抬起眼皮，往日里一双清明干净的眼睛此刻仿佛淬了冰碴子，透着股森森的寒意。“别扯这个那个的，臭法国佬。且不说酒店的事，前两天被我撞见你和那个叫Heinrich的军官在后街鬼鬼祟祟的，你还没给我个解释？亏得我这么多年对你敬重，我劝你搞搞清楚，要不是看在父亲的面上，我现在就叫你滚出酒店大门，跟你的普鲁士姘头好好鬼混去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你说什么？！我和谁？！我还不是为了你们！田柾国！你怎么能——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你们在吵什么啊？在这种地方都能干起架来，真够有你们的。” 金泰亨等得不耐烦，推开车门顶着雨一路小跑到他们旁边，钻进田柾国伞下不满地嘟囔，“父亲要是能听到，准能给你们气得坐起来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“又胡说八道。” 田柾国伸手捉住他的耳垂，轻轻捏了捏，“乖，别来挨这些歪风斜雨的。走了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那往后酒店里明面上便很少见到田柾国的身影。金泰亨一向没人约束惯了，多数时候也不怎么着家。更何况这个阴湿得有些难捱的冬天里街上仍旧一派平和，普鲁士的铁蹄似乎就当真被他们以为坚不可破的马其诺防线挡在了阿登高原与莱茵河之外。高卢人依旧醉生梦死，依旧歌舞升平，殊不知所有持续到天明的狂欢都是末日的序章，只有孤独地矗立在广场一角的丽兹酒店里不时进进出出的日耳曼面孔，给这流动的盛宴染上了一丝晦暗的气息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国在父亲下葬前就已经察觉到了不对。看到大鲨鱼后不久的某个晚上，他那位朋友从德国逃了回来，深夜时匆匆敲响了酒店紧闭的大门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Hugo…？” 田柾国也很惊讶，他本以为对方会留在德国不回来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“三个月内拿下法兰西的流言已经传得满军队都是了，学校也在偷偷加紧对我们这些人的监管。再待下去，我怕我会被逼着当卖国贼。” Hugo愤愤地灌下一大口酒，咬牙道，“不过我看达拉第政府也不是什么好东西，天天和那群日耳曼狗眉来眼去的。怕不是人家说要整个瑟涅河流域，他们都能摇着尾巴送上去吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国拍拍他肩：“也就是在这儿，你还能随便说点什么，出去了可得看牢你那张嘴。说起来，你准备参军么？第五集团军的坦克部队可是大名鼎鼎，要不要去报名试试？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“可以啊兄弟，这些都打听好了？我还以为你每天跟个风流浪子似的，在酒店里舒舒服服当你的大少爷，一心只有沾花惹草呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“这又是哪儿传出去的鬼话。” 田柾国耸一耸肩，不甚在意道，“管他是花花世界也好，参军入伍战死沙场也好，虽然都很让人心动，但我不得不承认，这对我来说都还不是最重要的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Hugo闻言，挑眉促狭一笑：“…………哦？Vince……？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“别那么叫他。” 田柾国蹙起眉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“知道了知道了。” Hugo大笑起来，抬手又给两人满上酒。“总之，能让你做点什么惊世骇俗的决定的，大概也就只有你的小朋友了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国端起酒杯，冲他略一颔首，接着微微扬起下巴，鲜红的酒液尽数滑进喉咙，一滴也未剩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨喜欢雪天，又讨厌雪天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">喜欢是因为下大雪的日子很少，一旦下起来酒店花园里就银装素裹分外妖娆，美到他移不开眼。讨厌是因为每次这样令人快乐的日子好像都会终结于他和田柾国的不欢而散。虽然两个人从小到大没少打打闹闹，但田柾国发自内心地不痛快的时候，金泰亨就觉得自己也像是在喉咙口梗了点什么一样，不上不下，喘不过气，像快要被那阴沉沉的天压垮了肩似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">开战后第一个冬天就是在这种奇怪的感觉的不断出现中度过的。那年意外地总是下雪，下到金泰亨兴致勃勃地抱着相机拍了几次之后也开始觉得无趣。某个放晴的下午，他意兴阑珊地踏着一路残雪回到酒店，远远就瞧见常年紧闭的通向后街的那扇黑沉沉的大门打开着。田柾国正倚在门边，唇上叼着一支缓缓逸散出袅袅青烟的雪茄，神色好似玩世不恭一般和对面的人聊着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">但金泰亨一眼就看出，那如同蓄势待发的黑豹一般明亮而锐利的双眸下，藏着的是仿若动物本能的蠢蠢欲动。既令人着迷，又格外危险。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他装作对此无知无觉地走过去，看也不看田柾国，只冲着他对面的人扬起下巴，故意摆出一副被宠坏了的骄矜来：“你是谁呀？田柾国的朋友？我怎么没见过你？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他没有像平时在人前一样客客气气地叫田柾国哥哥或者Jungkook。Hugo咂摸着这位如此横冲直撞地直呼好友大名又透着一股酸溜溜的语气，用余光瞟了田柾国一眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">对方冲他不动声色地高高扬起一边眉毛，眼角却满是藏不住的笑意。Hugo撇了撇嘴，心道眼前这一脸吃味、气势汹汹的小老虎必然是长大了的金泰亨了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">于是他收住了之前和田柾国谈话时的那股子严肃，转而逗起大猫来：“Vince？不认识我了吧，我上次见你的时候你才这么高呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他随手在胸前一比划，金泰亨顿时炸毛：“你谁啊——！！我根本不认识你！真是没教养的东西！谁允许你叫我Vince的？还打趣人身高，讨不讨厌啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Hugo听他连珠炮一样吧啦吧啦说完，见他骂人都骂不出个花来，只能气鼓鼓像只充饱了气的河豚，乐得都要倒下去了：“田柾国，我是真没想到，你也太宠他了吧！你看看这不经逗的，叫你养得跟个小孩子一样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国从鼻子里轻哼出一声，伸手勾住金泰亨的肩，安抚似的拍了拍，对他吐出几个字：“我乐意。” 接着又说，“你今天来找我的事，我答应你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Hugo了然，没再说什么，利落地转身走掉了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">军靴上的马蹄铁敲击石板路的嗒嗒声回荡在空旷而静谧的后街里，与满地的积雪一起将这条狭长的路衬得更为幽深。金泰亨盯着他的背影很久，直到对方在下坡后消失成一个小黑点，这才缓缓开了口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国的雪茄吸得差不多了。此刻，再多的火也燃不起垂垂朽烂的烟丝，就像金泰亨知道，一旦对方决心已定，那任何人、任何事恐怕都很难改变他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">很巧，他金泰亨也是这种人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他久违地将这个称呼吐露出来，两人俱是心神一震。田柾国抬起眼，刚想要说点什么，就被一根贴到他唇边的葱白手指堵了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你会永远对我好、永远都不骗我的，是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那双黑黝黝的瞳孔敛起了光芒，变为一座不见底的深潭。又更像是虫洞中心的漩涡，召唤他，抓住他，令他无处可逃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我这一刻已经对你有秘密了，泰亨。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国看着他的眼睛，说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Fine. but plz, DON'T fade away.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那天僵持到最后，金泰亨也只是留下这么一句话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国听不懂英语，更不知道他从哪儿学来的东西。二十年来，他第一次在金泰亨身上切切实实地产生了一种什么都抓不住的失落感——这样看来，以前对对方在摄影馆的那些朋友吃的飞醋，真只能算是生活中的小小调味了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">很快，冬天就在两人心照不宣的不尴不尬中飞速掠过。巴黎的春天说长不长，说短不短，只是好像一眨眼，时间就过到了五月。德军发起全面进攻的消息一夜之间传遍了整座城市，人人面色惶惶，有不少都匆匆收拾一番细软就逃去伦敦。金泰亨没像过去一样在人群里得了不知从哪来的消息就大呼小叫着回家缠着田柾国说这说那，只是安静地摘下手上的戒指，耳朵上漂亮的吊坠，穿上最不起眼最朴素的卡其色风衣和黑皮鞋，怀里抱着一只比他房间里那一大堆大部头轻便了不少的小型相机就出了门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国站在面向广场的窗边，望着金泰亨越走越远的背影，沉默地吸着雪茄。他最近烟瘾愈发严重，和从Hugo那里认识的军官朋友们在一起时抽得更凶。房间里烟雾缭绕，乍眼望去像是进了大烟馆子，藏着阴晦的、永远不见天日的离奇故事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“那个经理最近怎么样？还和Heinrich勾勾搭搭的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">穿着德军制服的人走到田柾国身边，声音低沉而平缓，听不出什么情绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“嗯。” 田柾国说着，把烟蒂放在手边的烟灰缸里，转身抱臂瞧着面前这位他从未过问过姓名的人。“这两天来的人更多了些。总结起来，虽然我也很不情愿接受这个现实，但恕我直言，贵军恐怕抵抗不住了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你什么意思？” 军官眯起眼，显而易见地不是很高兴。田柾国倒从来不怕这些个，他耸一耸肩，道，“世界最强陆军怕是要折戟了。隆美尔24小时推进30公里的捷报他们每个人嘴上都在说，你叫我如何相信巴黎固若金汤？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">军官无话可说。他拿起田柾国丢在一旁的雪茄和火柴，嘴唇动了动，又愤愤地丢在地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">军靴撞击着陈旧的木地板，泄出无可奈何的嘶哑咆哮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我真他妈恨不得把这身衣服撕下来一把火烧了。” 军官低吼道，“给那些自以为是俾斯麦大帝传人的猪猡们卑躬屈膝地当狗腿子！哪个法国人受过这种侮辱！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“这种日子还很长。” 田柾国冷冷地回他。“想想你的老婆孩子，不想她们被侮辱那你就好好扛着。总不至于——你打算把我们都卖了自己个儿跑去找个雅利安姑娘潇洒吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“放你娘的狗屁。” 军官啐他一口。“每次来找你谈正事我都要受一肚子怪气。你他妈看着也挺大男人的，怎么说话这么毒？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“家里有个小机灵鬼，被他练出来的。” 田柾国面上终于松动，流露出一点点笑意，伸手拍了拍对方的肩。“得了，回去汇报吧。大家都做好心理准备，别跟那群无头苍蝇似的到处乱窜。流亡贵族这词儿，说出去到底有什么可洋洋得意的？撒克逊人且等着看笑话呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他的目光不经意间掠过广场上刚刚离开酒店往汽车里大包小包地装行李的住客，眼底浮上一层讥讽与不屑来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">月末，法军精锐部队在北方损失殆尽，盟军61个师折戟沙场的消息透过电台传遍欧洲大陆。往日宁静而优雅的旺多姆广场从一大早起就挤满了推推搡搡着的民众，不堪重负的载物的马儿扬长了脖子发出尖厉的长鸣，妇女儿童无助的哭喊、男人粗野的唾骂更是一波又一波地冲击着耳膜。心态失衡的人甚至捡起石块打碎了一楼的彩色珐琅窗子。玻璃破碎的清脆响动吓得金泰亨在梦中呜咽一声，翻了个身深深埋进田柾国怀中，泪水无意识地从脸颊边划过，浸湿了他心事重重的爱人冰冷的指尖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国睁开眼，透过厚重帘布的缝隙望向那扇同样脆弱而美丽的雕花窗。此刻他若是一头雄狮，必然已经弓起了背脊，浑身上下的毛全部炸开，喉咙里发出一声接一声的充满威慑和恐吓的吼叫，孤独又决绝地守护着身后一方摇摇欲坠的领地那样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">午后，喧闹不停的广场陷入了短暂的平静。空气里充斥着骇人的死寂，前线上火药和硝烟的味道似乎隐隐约约都能闻得到。照眼下这情景，酒店里一时半会儿不会来什么客人，顶楼套房更是空无一人。Coco女士冬天时已经移居去了瑞士，临别前送给金泰亨一副她最爱的耳环。过往满载他们三人欢声笑语的花园今年也因园丁在春天时的不告而别而疏于打理，稀稀落落地长满了不知名的野花野草，一派世界末日般的荒凉。唯独园子中心一套用于茶歇的桌椅干干净净，桌上的烟灰缸里散落着几只还未泛黄的烟蒂，一看就是常常有人来的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“坐吧。” 田柾国说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨裹了裹身上的风衣。花园里太冷清了，连初夏的风都满溢着凉意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你经常过来吗？” 他问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“也还好。” 田柾国换了支骆驼来抽。“你去摄影馆，酒店也没什么事的话，我就到这边坐坐。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨向他伸出手讨烟：“……感觉你好像在抱怨我。怎么不抽你的雪茄了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国看他一眼：“那个会呛到你。但是你会抽烟了？跟谁学的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他嘴上像是在教训这个从来都不按常理出牌的弟弟，却还是递给他一支。金泰亨微微张开唇叼过烟，对他毫不掩饰挑逗那般笑了下，满目萧索中依旧风情万种。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我才不说，你就喜欢我这样，我知道的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“自作多情。” 田柾国不再看他。两人的手却放在桌面上，松松地牵在一处，不曾想要分开似的。干枯结锈的喷泉池中，落满灰尘的天使雕像恒久地凝望这对恋人，用最后的神谕为他们留住了这一片转瞬即逝的伊甸园。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">6月14日，巴黎沦陷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">通往跳蚤市场的路被德军的坦克压坏了，粗野的车夫驾着马车飞驰而过的时候就会溅起一大片的泥水。金泰亨边走边想心事，没听见旁人的尖叫声，一个躲闪不及，靴子裤脚衣摆上沾得都是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Oh! Vincent! What's the matter?!”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他闻声抬起头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">是André，他在摄影馆认识的一位摄影师，土生土长的巴黎人。不算太熟络。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“好久没见你啊。听你这话，不知道的还以为你一直在伦敦呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我在这边有工作，干嘛要去伦敦。” André亲昵地揽过他的肩，带着他往前走。金泰亨由他动作，没有明着拒绝，只是不动声色地挣了两下，稍稍和这人拉开了点距离。“你现在在做什么？还是给各种刊物供稿吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“是的。” André笑了笑，“你听说过&lt;Signal&gt;吧？我们伟大的国防军宣传杂志！今天我去跳蚤市场就是为了给他们拍稿件的。怎么样，要不要露个脸？国防军看到巴黎还有你这样活色生香的漂亮孩子在，一定会对他们的和平政策感到满足的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他提到有些词汇时用的德语。金泰亨咬了咬后槽牙，面上却还装得一派平静：“是么？那你可不用发愁怎么维持生计了。最近物价飞涨，通货膨胀到不像话。你领着这份薪水，怕是过得还挺滋润的吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">说话间，他们已经走到了熙熙攘攘的集市中心。André见他故意岔开话题，没有接自己那茬，便转到一边去，把镜头对准了衣着朴素、面有菜色的人群，不再找他搭话了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨悄悄松一口气，独个儿寻了个和自己熟识的摊主，从怀里掏出一只包装得很精美的小盒子递给他：“今天就这个。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">摊主的祖上过去也是个有点名气的贵族。虽然自大革命后就没落了不少，但他们那一群人自成一个小圈子，依旧过的是老式奢华的生活。要不是巴黎沦陷后众人纷纷作鸟兽散，许多大家族彻底没了人，他也不至于落到今天这个地步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“好东西啊。怎么没听说Chanel出过这个？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨抿了抿嘴，不好意思似的低低道：“她住丽兹的时候送我的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">摊主跟他很熟悉，他的那点事情在这位面前一直都不是个秘密，因此立刻就被打趣了一番：“哎哟，你可真舍得。怎么，连Coco送的礼物都要拿出来卖，是Jungkook已经拮据到养不起你这个小公主啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨笑着骂他：“什么小公主！我又不是真的纨绔子弟，哪有这么不懂事啦。只是看他很辛苦嘛，你也知道的，现在大家谁都不好过。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">对方才不吃他这套解释，嘻嘻笑道：“哎哟，我才不听。谁不知道在Jungkook面前，你永远就是个不用为柴米油盐操心的小朋友嘛。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨说不过他，便不再搭理他的调笑，搬了把椅子坐下托着腮左看右看起来。也只有他自己知道，掌心下那一小片薄薄的皮肤，到底有多灼人多炽热，像要将四肢百骸都轰地一声全烧着了似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">过了约莫半个钟头，André在集市里兜兜转转地拍了一圈，到了他们这一边来。金泰亨无法装作视而不见，挂起笑容对他潦草地打了个招呼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我说半天没看到你，原来是躲在这儿呢！摆的什么好东西，让我也瞧瞧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">摊主不认识这人，三言两语就把金泰亨卖了个干净：“Coco Chanel送他的耳环！没见过吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">André一眼就瞧见了那只白色镶钻的饰物，精致绝伦到与这周围嘈杂纷乱的环境颇为格格不入，仿佛在泥土里倔强生长的骄傲的花。他将相机在一边架好，伸手颇为郑重地拿起它，认真端详着道：“真不错啊，衬你一定很好看。你很喜欢它吧？真的舍得看它被别人买走？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨只是笑了笑，什么也没说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">André又将这只耳环在手心里把玩了好一会儿。他犹疑片刻，在兜里摸索着掏出一大张法郎票子，并着闪闪发光的耳环一起递到金泰亨面前。他的神情有点紧张，像是十几岁的男孩子向心上人告白时那副不知所措的模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨盯着他的动作，被自己脑内这个奇怪的联想吓了一跳。等他再聚焦精神看向对方时，就见那人一双多情而善变的蓝眼睛直直地注视着自己：“……我没有冒犯你的意思，也不是轻视你什么的…… 我就是，觉得，你和它在一起，才是它最好的归宿。我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你在说什么呀。” 饶是金泰亨对这人存着一点不大不小的芥蒂，此刻也烟消云散了——毕竟，对方的表情看起来格外真诚，并不像是他在酒店里见惯了的那些花花公子们，总是拿着几个臭钱就摆出一副高高在上的施舍嘴脸，令人格外地不痛快。“要我不收钱是不可能的，毕竟我下定决心拿它出来就是为了得到些什么——但你也用不着这么大方？不就一个耳环而已嘛。就算是Coco送我的，眼下这行情，才能值多少钱呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">André深深望他一眼，“……你的美丽值得更多。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">说完，他便收起立在一旁的脚架，带着相机离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“这人…… 是不是对你有意思啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">摊主摸着下巴，咂巴着嘴，一脸若有所思的表情。金泰亨垂下眼睛，浓密纤长的睫毛掩盖着，叫人看不清他的情绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“随他去了，反正再遇见也不知道何年何月。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">摊主点点头：“你说得对，我们还是照看好眼前吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“别丢了不该丢的才是最紧要当头。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国从刺青店出来的时候天空飘起了小雨。往常碧空如洗的天色已经是好久不见，一团团的乌云像在此地安营扎寨了一般，阴森森黑沉沉的，像这似乎永远也望不到头的糟糕日子。他竖起了皮衣领子遮住大半张脸，正要加快脚步穿过马路时，远处一道熟悉的身影蓦地闯进眼帘，直接就把他生生钉在了原地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">是金泰亨。那条卡其色的风衣还是Howar很久以前买给他的，带着长辈眼光的朴素实用。不过，哪怕是衣摆沾了星点泥水，用料的上乘和高雅也没被掩去多少。剪裁的精良更是不必多说，把衣服下的薄肩细腰衬得曲线窈窕，和娇生惯养的深闺美人比也不输分毫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">但令田柾国实在算不上痛快的是，此时此刻，他的手臂曾经无数次穿过、手掌无数次揉捏玩弄过的位置覆上了一双陌生的手。那人的动作尽管暧昧，却并不算得上逾矩，然而田柾国还是从中嗅出了一丝异样的味道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他没顾得上往两边看，抬脚迅速地跟了上去。飞驰而过的马车上，女人的尖叫、车夫的怒骂都被他远远地甩在了身后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那两人拐入一处僻静的街角，倒也没再走远，就这么在巷口说起话来。田柾国站在拐角另一侧的橱窗前，斜倚着墙，状似懒散地点起一支烟，耳朵却竖得高高的，把两人的对话听了个滴水不漏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">原来是在告白啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他轻轻地哼笑一声，颇有些见怪不怪地翘了翘嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">从小到大，对金泰亨表达好感的男男女女就没少过。说不好听点，那真叫个过江之鲫络绎不绝。然而除了他田柾国以外，还真没能有谁成功过——甚至田柾国直到此刻，都觉得自己是占了个近水楼台的便宜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">至于金泰亨对他的爱情里，到底有几分是依赖，几分是习惯，几分又才是切肤饥渴欲火焚身，他从来没想过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">也有点不敢想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“………你不会是因为我服务于国防军才拒绝我的吧？Vincent，你在这里其实也是个外人。就像我虽然生于巴黎，但德累斯顿才是我的故乡——我做梦都想回去！那是音乐、艺术和美的天堂！你难道就不想走吗？戴高乐流亡英国，维希法国一群乌合之众，法兰西现在就是一片废墟！我不信，你对这样的地方能有什么感情？伟大的德意志才是我们该去的地方！和我远走高飞吧，Vince，我们难道不是一对神仙眷侣吗？你做我的缪斯，我一定能把你留在胶片上像是油画中的神祗！我相信，你会很喜欢这样的生活！我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“别说了，André.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨冷冷地打断他，“我不想和你过多地讨论什么。事实上，我犯不着和你讨论这些——你明白吗？我们只是在摄影馆偶然认识的普通朋友，要不是在集市遇见你，我想我都不会记得世界上还有你这个人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“清醒点，你根本就不了解我，别自以为是了。耳环的事情，我很谢谢。但现在看来，这个情我承不起。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，像是钞票摩擦产生的。田柾国知道金泰亨今天去了集市，大概猜得出发生了什么借花献佛的好戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">只可惜啊，落花有意，流水无情呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他冷漠地在心底嘲笑这些不知天高地厚的追求者，抬眼便看到金泰亨低着头从街角走出来，朝着另一侧的大路去，看样子是要回酒店的方向。他刚要追上去叫住对方，就听见身后传来一声低低的德语的咒骂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Scheiße!</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">这词儿田柾国再熟悉不过。Hugo骂起人来，也经常法语德语混着说，几乎是把这句话挂在嘴上，听得他耳朵都要起茧子了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他心底便因着这个重重一跳，下意识地顿住脚步。身体往后错了错，整个人几乎贴到了橱窗里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">André没有走。还在嘀嘀咕咕地自言自语着什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“………不识抬举的臭婊子！当老子没他妈听说过你那点破事儿吗！欠操的小贱人…… 腰软得跟街上那群鸡似的，早他妈被人玩烂了吧！Schlampe！老子绝不会让你好过的！Heinrich最近正好缺个漂亮小东西玩呢……哼，走着瞧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">………Heinrich？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">哒哒的脚步声渐渐远了，消失在了曲折幽深的巷道里。田柾国却因为这一个名字深深皱起了眉，甚至没心思再去为对方的污言秽语而不快。叫Heinrich的德国人不可谓不多，他也没办法确定对方口中的和他所想的是不是同一人。不过，且不论这一点，他心里也很清楚，他的宝贝怕是被人盯上了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那天夜里，雨下得更大了些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">盛夏时分的雨总是有些吵人。金泰亨在柔软冰凉的缎面被子上翻了个身，把自己从头到脚裹了个彻底，只露出一小截白细的胳臂在身侧摸索一番，接着相当不快地缩了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“又去哪儿了啊………” 他低声嘟囔道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">像是为了应和他的话一样，这点小小的抱怨刚起了个头，走廊上便传来他极为熟悉的皮靴的声响。只不过，今天这砰砰的节奏属实有点急促，像一头迫不及待地要破门而入的猎豹，打算将他一口从头到尾吃干抹净那样————</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">…………</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“啊…………… 你又………”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨下意识地缩了缩身体，却乖乖地没躲开，任由田柾国颇有些粗暴地甩了他软弹的臀肉几巴掌，接着再次掐紧了他已经爱痕斑斑的腰侧，一股脑儿地把积蓄已久的浓浓浊白通通射在了两个圆润可爱的腰窝上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">喷射的力道或许是有点猛了，有不少都飞溅到了田柾国小臂新鲜的刺青上，和那些衰败颓靡的玫瑰缠绵在一起，愈发显得人性感狂野。而其余黏稠滑腻的液体便沿着伏在床铺里的人背脊上大片的纤纤玉肌坠落，掠过那些红的紫的淫靡指痕，说不出的情色迷离。田柾国俯身过去，唇舌无限缱绻地追逐着他小巧的耳垂逗弄。金泰亨被他撩得得了趣，发出一声介乎于享受和勾引之间的低软呻吟，接着伸出手，搔了搔被汗浸得湿答答的发尾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">有点痒。他想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你晚上干嘛去了？回来这么急着要我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他懒洋洋地蜷进田柾国怀里，腰背上还没拭净的精斑就这么大咧咧地蹭上了始作俑者坚实的腹肌。对方任由他胡闹，只伸出手臂把他牢牢扣在怀里，像抱着小时候最喜欢的好大只的小熊玩偶，亲昵又依恋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“干嘛，不理我？哎不是我说，你今晚真的很不对劲…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“下午的时候，我听见那个人跟你告白了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国亲他一口，选择直接坦白，眼睛湿漉漉亮晶晶，显而易见地没在扯谎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨对他从不起疑心，甚至都不过问他怎么撞见那一幕的。“然后呢？吃醋啦？干嘛呀…… 我拒绝得那么干脆，你听到哪儿去了？真傻…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国顿了顿，对上那双仍旧泡在情欲的余韵里，却满满地都是他的倒影的天真漂亮的眼睛，晚上和Hugo得出的那些沉重又骇人的结论便是卡在喉头，一个字都说不出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">算了，别让他担惊受怕了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他这样想着，就只低头舔了下对方汗湿的鼻尖，笑着说：“是啊，讨厌别人碰你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨回想了下André那些躲也躲不掉的时常越界的肢体动作，咯咯地笑了起来：“啊——你这个人——真的是——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他拉长了尾音的娇嗔被爱人囫囵吞吃入腹，只余下一点细细的喘，回荡在整座情热未消的房间。窗外，暴雨初歇，黑压压的空气里，巡逻队单调的踢踏声、配枪来回移动发出的规律的撞击声，渐渐地来，又渐渐地远了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Alfred匆匆回到酒店时迎接他的是一片空荡，走廊里寂静地独自回响着他颇有些急促的脚步声。往常他这个爱热闹的还会觉得这声音孤独得近乎于瘆人，此刻却只能掀起他心底无穷无尽的烦闷，让人在这个燥热的夏末傍晚几乎要抓狂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Jungkook！！田柾国！！！” 他扬高了声音大喊，“你去哪儿了！！我有事情要和你说！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“叫什么叫。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">走廊一侧的某扇门悄无声息地打开了。田柾国穿着条黑色的工字背心，磨白起毛边的工装裤，马丁靴上沾满了难以清洁的泥渍，端着一副满不在乎的神情倚在门框上，叫人一晃神就以为时间倒流回了战前，看到了那个活得自我又风流、每天只热衷于纠结他的宝贝弟弟为什么又丢下他一个人出去玩的大少爷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Alfred眨了眨眼，有一瞬间的恍惚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他站定在对方面前，气喘吁吁地抚了下胸口：“你穿成这副样子去做什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国挑挑眉毛：“别以为你现在还算是我长辈。有话快说，没事我走了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他作势要拎着工具箱离开。Alfred连忙拦住他，语气里难得地有了几分乞求：“我知道，Howar走后你就因为种种事情记恨我…… 但我也有我的苦衷！算了…… 这不重要。我来只是想跟你说，你私下里干的那些事被人盯上了，最近做什么都小心点。一旦被巡逻队抓住马脚，那就不是简简单单治安问讯的事儿了，怕是秘密警察那边都想插一脚。你………”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国停下脚步，从兜里摸出一根烟，一边听他说，一边淡淡地找火柴点燃，再一口一口地把烟雾好似有意又像是无心地吐到他脸上。Alfred不由自主地把没说完的话咽回了肚子里，心想这小子真不愧是Howar的亲儿子，平日里温温和和地倒也还好，满目厌烦地打量人的时候，那股子盛气凌人的压迫感和他逝去的爱人年轻时简直一模一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“说啊，怎么不说了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国毫无温度的声音响起，打断了他的走神。Alfred讪笑一声，下意识地拉了下领口，不那么优雅地缩了缩身体，“该说的都说了。我要走了，我说的话你自己掂量。为了你，也为了Vince，别…… 你！！！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你到底在遮遮掩掩什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他的衣领被田柾国猝不及防地大力扯开，于是单薄布料下伤痕累累的皮肤就这样赤裸裸地暴露在空气当中，青紫深红交错成一片，不难想象曾经经历过的非人虐待。田柾国看到这一幕时似乎也是少有地吃惊了一瞬，但片刻之间他就明白了所有事情的来龙去脉，迅速松开手垂下眼睛，话里话外的讽刺劲儿烟消云散：“………是Heinrich？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Alfred闭了闭眼，心想果然没任何事情能瞒过这孩子。他微微一点头，苦笑道：“别怪我…… 是我对不起你们，还有Howar…… 说句老实话，我都不知道死后要怎么去见他。但我实在是不聪明，为了这个酒店，我想不出别的更好的办法了……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我知道你大概不会这么快就相信我。毕竟是我自己当时决定要瞒着所有人的，就想到会有今天这个下场。但是Jungkook啊，我明白你在做什么，做得好！法兰西的土地，不会一直容忍纳粹的铁蹄在上面践踏！巴黎每多一个你们这样的人，解放之日就会早一天到来的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国微眯起眼，就这么沉默着打量了过去他一直很敬重的这位长辈好一会儿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">长期和Hugo混在一起的习惯告诉他，不要轻信任何人。但直觉又让他认为，Alfred此时此刻都是出于真心，毕竟确实是他和Heinrich的“密切”来往保护了酒店在战火中的平安，没被征用去作为德军的什么基地——尽管田柾国到现在为止，都觉得这实在是个下下策。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他甚至很长一段时间里都在疑心，Alfred是不是爱上那个背地里残忍冷血不近人情的太保头子了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">真他妈够生猛的——他这样想着，没再抛出什么扎人的话，只点了点头，道：“说句老实话，就算你是来害我的，那都没什么，我有的是办法跟着Hugo逃到英国，大不了杀身成仁。只不过Vince——我想这点我们应该能达成共识吧——我们都希望他好好地活着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“别动他一根汗毛。你说呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Alfred仰起头，望着面前这个已有二十六七岁的青年。对方眉眼英俊，神情不悦时格外冷淡而有距离感，却说不清道不明地迷人得一塌糊涂，让他恍然之间像是回到了许多年前，自己还是个毛头小子的时候，初入丽兹酒店时看到Howar的第一眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">一瞬动心，为他献上一生爱恋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“是…… 你也要好好地活着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他望着田柾国离去的背影，最终低声说道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">然而谁也没有想到，巡逻队的上门会如此突然。某个下起暴雨的深夜，田柾国替Hugo接应了一名从边境上死里逃生的联络员。这人天蒙蒙亮时就趁着雾色离开了酒店，却好巧不巧被路过的巡逻队逮了个正着。尽管他用一口德语有惊无险地应付了过去，但治安问讯的人还是来酒店夹枪带棒一通盘查，给田柾国找了不少麻烦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我猜是那个André在搞鬼。” Hugo极没骨头地瘫坐在酒店花园里，仍旧是一副天塌下来都不会怕的表情，懒洋洋地和田柾国碰一碰杯。后者虽然面上不露，但嘴唇始终紧紧抿成一条直线，很显然是听到这话不高兴了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你说他会怎么搞。” 他最终还是点起了雪茄来排解烦躁。“我之前听他嘀嘀咕咕那个意思，他和………？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Hugo冲他点一点头，又招了招手。田柾国会意，把脸凑过去。Hugo贴着他耳朵极低声道：“我怕你花园里有人放窃听器——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国哼笑一声：“那你看这满地的野花野草，杂音也太大了点，能听到个屁。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“小心为上嘛。” Hugo耸耸肩，拍了拍这位算得上是他们流亡组织的大功臣的老朋友，“从你这儿我们可是知道了不少事儿，要是你——那我们可损失大了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国吐了口烟，辛辣的感觉直冲天灵盖，叫他微微蹙起了眉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“放心，前两天有人给我打过预防针了。看那意思，只要我不被抓住人，他们也没什么能奈我何的证据。最多不过是麻烦点，局子里走一遭罢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“你心可真大。” Hugo站起身，拍了拍他。“不行的话，就带着Vince走吧。兄弟，不是坚守在巴黎才能保护自己想保护的人和事。逃亡也并不是懦弱，而是为了有一天能更好地回来。我想，你现在应该没那么固执了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“从听到先生在广播里说建立自由法国的那天起，我就想明白了。” 田柾国终于舒展开眉头，露出这一场看似随意却生死攸关的对话里第一个笑容。“人都是在进步的，别把我想得像个冥顽不化的老头子！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“嗨，你不是老头子，你是心机深沉的老狐狸。” Hugo本色不改，又开始说起俏皮话。他视线飘向幽深的游廊尽头，看到金泰亨正朝他们这个方向走来，忍不住继续嘴欠道：“尤其是在怎么泡你的小宝贝儿这件事上，你那心思深得，简直有地底两万里吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国啐他一口：“快滚吧你，就你会说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">Hugo嘻嘻一笑，远远和金泰亨神采飞扬地打了个招呼，便吹着口哨从另一条路走了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨走近了破旧的喷泉时田柾国已经打开了工具箱，拿出一堆他看不懂用途的东西准备开始打磨那把闪着冰冷银光的勃朗宁。他站在一旁，从桌上的烟盒里摸了一根骆驼，每一口都抽得缓慢又滞重。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">往常这个时候他经常在房间里拉着帘子不知昼夜般地睡眠，好像陷入空无一物的梦境当中就能彻底遗忘白日里种种纠结与苦痛。别人总笑他说是被田柾国宠着长大，二十年来无忧无虑不知烦恼为何物，但事实上他最大的不安和恐慌的来源就是眼前这个他从懂事起就爱着的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">数个月前，Hugo从德国逃回，第一次出现在酒店里时，金泰亨就看到了他。那时起他便有直觉，田柾国最终会做些什么担上性命的事情去帮助这个好兄弟。俩人第一次打照面那天他的不愉也是真真切切，用脚趾头想都知道田柾国答应他的不会是什么好事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">然而后来他就释怀了。巴黎沦陷后他照常去摄影馆，见多了形形色色的人群，头一次对人性的卑劣与下作有了更为直观的体会。有人为一己之私出卖朋友亲人，有人一夜之间倾家荡产流落街头，有人打着忠于艺术的旗号放弃了国家的尊严与操守…… 难怪说战争来临的时候，怪兽的画皮就会无情地被撕碎，恶鬼彻底挣脱牢笼，在人间肆无忌惮地游走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他是对的。战火纷飞的爱情不会有结果。金泰亨盯着不远处的爱人，手臂微微用力时肱二头肌和线条分明的青筋一并鼓起，半长的凌乱黑发掉落下来，遮掩住了漠然而平静的表情。不久前新刺的玫瑰图案消了肿，不再那么有立体感，却更凸显出冶艳与疏离。植物枝条的走向稀稀落落地，像要一路攀援至心脏，纠缠着将它吞噬掉那样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他想，也许自己被好好保护起来的，并不只有这具完好无损的身体。他的哥哥用他沉默不言的行动，也拯救了一颗漂浮于茫茫乱世的灵魂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">天边的残阳犹如血色，映照在孤零零的天使雕像上，仿佛看不见尽头的荒原发出的悲吟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“砰！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">天使的眼睛立刻变作一个黑漆漆的空洞，惊惧而可怖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">手里的烟猝然坠落。金泰亨恍惚地回神，看到田柾国抓起那把绯红轨迹，直直的朝着他扑了过来，接着就是一阵铺天盖地的枪响，和马蹄铁激烈地敲过地面时的咚咚声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“冲你来的？” 他揪住田柾国的衣角，故作镇定地发问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">颤抖的声线出卖了他的慌乱。田柾国分神一瞬，垂眸亲吻过他的额头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“别怕，我们从花园翻出去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他语气平淡冷静，却又透着珍重与怜惜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，心跳慢慢地平复了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">枪声小下去一阵。田柾国伏低身子，躲在草丛里换弹匣。就在他上好膛的那刻，金泰亨突然开口：“我们现在走吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">田柾国看向他一秒，随即释然一笑：“去哪？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“去没有人的地方。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他们猫着腰、拉着手，在巡逻队或是秘密警察的眼皮下找到花园角落一处偏僻的矮墙，三两下就轻松地翻了出去。临近宵禁的街道上多是匆忙赶着回家的人，他们便逆着人潮逃跑，不讲规矩、无所顾忌，无视掉四面八方传来的惊呼与叫骂。夜风从耳边呼啸而过，时间的流转像是慢镜头那样渐渐地缓了，金泰亨的眼前便恍若走马灯般闪过许多儿时的画面来——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">是他们还都很小的时候，酒店里会开许多盛大的晚宴，许多贵族名流到场。他们是全场最小也最惹人疼爱的孩子，总在衣香鬓影之间你追我打地玩闹，穿过觥筹交错环佩叮当，打开一间又一间维多利亚式娃娃屋的房门，笑着叫着跑进又跑出。当他们在酒店长长的铺满长绒地毯的走廊上疾步奔过时，仿佛嗅到了那些过客的灵魂。他们在这里写作与交谈，高歌与抽搐，无数精致华丽的裙摆在大理石楼梯上掠过留下幽幽暗香。他们在这里结婚，在这里成名，最终或许也在这里死去。那时候的田柾国正是淘气的年纪，而金泰亨尚还有些怯生，完全不似长大后那般骄傲地漂亮。他还是个婴儿时，就是他的哥哥给了他生命。而等他长大一些，他的哥哥又带着他勇敢地打开了新世界的大门。他想起自己第一次被田柾国拉着踏出酒店大门走到广场上的那天，那些会咬游客的灰鸽子毫不客气地一股脑儿围上来，啾啾喳喳弄得他手足无措。而最后，又是田柾国大笑着，朝远处丢了一把食物，把那些烦人的家伙引开，拉着他十分快乐地跑开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那么这次该换我来，挽着你的手臂彻夜逃离。他想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">最后，不知跑了多远，他们精疲力尽地在某个无人的巷口气喘吁吁地停下。金泰亨仰起脸看了看，深蓝色的画布一望无尽，星星像是被丢弃在灰烬中的钻石，零零落落撒了漫天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“有人来了。” 田柾国贴近他的耳朵，荷尔蒙浓郁的喘息声像条诱人的毒蛇钻进血液里。金泰亨扭过头，往巷子那头望了一望，夜总会和情趣商店旖旎的粉红色灯光映出几个诡谲的黑影，像是暗夜的幽灵，朝着他们快速前行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“那么，我要勾引你了，先生。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他随手扯开花衬衫领口的动作似是在模仿夜幕降临后站在街边搔首弄姿的放荡人群，却在暴露与妖娆中透着股不易察觉的羞赧和青涩。田柾国从善如流地低下头，嘴唇准确地捉住他最熟悉的那一瓣，发了点狠啄咬下去。手掌向下暧昧地巡逡，毫不客气地在那把细腰翘臀上用力揉捏。他们吻得一片水声啧啧作响，吻得那些个行踪可疑的士兵露出不屑鄙夷又难掩欲望的眼神后便匆匆离去。他们吻得忘记时间和景况，忘记远郊的战火连天，忘记他们出生长大的那座废墟般的酒店，巨大的庭院中满目萋芜的花园。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“我们，离开这世界末日吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“好啊。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">四年后。伦敦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">八月末一个平平无奇的下午，金泰亨蜷在花园的躺椅里打盹，田柾国在他旁边坐着翻杂志。广播里流淌着舒缓的轻音乐，和着满园子的大丽花香气一起，弄得人四肢发软、昏昏欲睡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">他们已经很久没有过那种时时刻刻都要担心能不能活到明天的日子了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">四年前从酒店花园里翻墙逃走之后，出于对朋友的关心，也考虑到这个秘密联络点被发现后相关人的安全问题，Hugo找人送他们去了英国，并承诺会好好帮他们照顾Alfred和酒店的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">于是在伦敦，这样偷得浮生半日闲的日子，一过就是四年。四年里，他们从广播中知道了珍珠港偷袭后美国的正式宣战，知道了苏德战场上斯大林格勒艰苦卓绝的胜利，甚至在这一年六月时，上街参加了庆祝诺曼底登陆成功的大游行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">巴黎的解放，想必也近在眼前了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">四点钟，远处大教堂的钟声响起，肃穆庄严的声音回荡在WestMinster的每一个角落。田柾国习惯性地坐起身，准备调频到英国广播公司电台例行收听一下新闻，却不料还没等他碰到收音机，轻柔的音乐声便突兀地自行中断了。接着，没有给他片刻愣神的机会，那个他熟悉万分的播音员的声音，透过滋滋啦啦的电流，难掩兴奋与激动地传递出来——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“GREAT NEWS! 我们伟大的盟军！就在刚刚！成功越过瑟涅河并占领巴黎！这意味着诺曼底战役的全面胜利！彻底摧毁邪恶的法西斯主义指日可待！我们……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“Darling?! 巴黎解放了？！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">金泰亨不知道什么时候睡醒过来，一声高高扬起的惊呼在他身旁响起。他怔怔地点头，转过去看他，只见对方捂着嘴巴，因过分的喜悦一涌而出的泪水已然湿了满脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">“哥哥…… 我们、我们可以回家了，是、是吗……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7107744">
  <span class="ql-author-7107744">那双湿淋淋的睫毛扑扇扑扇，像一只蝴蝶在空气中轻轻抖动，终究在他被巨大的惊讶与震撼中冲击得麻木的心脏上掀起了一阵汹涌滔天的热带风暴。田柾国嘴唇动了动，最终却也头脑发晕，根本不知道要说什么好，便只张开手臂，将他的宝贝狠狠地拥进怀中，在整条街掀起的狂欢的声浪里，用一个热情欲死的胜利之吻封缄了这一场看似没有尽头的末日。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>